militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2009 Bangladesh Rifles revolt
|casualties3=7 civilians killed }} The 2009 Bangladesh Rifles revolt was a mutiny staged on 25 and 26 February 2009 in Dhaka by a section of the Bangladesh Rifles (BDR), a Bangladeshi paramilitary force mainly associated with guarding the borders of the country. The headquarters of the Bangladesh Rifles is situated in Pilkhana. The unruly BDR soldiers took over the BDR headquarters, killed army officers including the Director-General, fired on some civilians, held many of their officers hostage, vandalized property and looted valuables. By the second day unrest spread to 12 other towns and cities. The mutiny ended as the mutineers surrendered their arms and released the hostages after a series of discussions and negotiations with the government. First day of Bangladesh Army positioned over Satmasjid Road, near Dhanmondi 8A road, pointing towards Pilkhana on 25 February 2009.]] The mutiny started on the second day of the annual event "BDR Week", which was earlier inaugurated by Prime Minister Sheikh Hasina. As the session began at the "Darbar Hall" auditorium, a number of jawans (private) spoke against the higher ranked army officials, while the BDR Director General Shakil Ahmed was making a speech. They demanded the removal of Army officials from the BDR command and equal rights for the BDR soldiers. Soon they took the Director General and other senior officials as hostages inside the auditorium and later fired on them. They also prepared heavy weaponry at the main entrance gates of the headquarters. The Bangladesh Army and the Rapid Action Battalion moved in and took up strong positions surrounding the BDR headquarters. The Director General of the BDR, Major General Shakil Ahmed, was killed early during the first day of the revolt along with dozens of other senior commanders of the BDR. The rebels also attacked the residences of the officers and killed the wife of the DG. They also raided the house of the DG and looted valuables. Additionally, at least six civilians, including a boy, were killed in the crossfire. Prime Minister Sheikh Hasina declared a general amnesty for the rebels except those involved in the murdering of army officers, looting, and other crimes against the state. The mutineers had put a 22-point demand including the withdrawal of seconded regular army officers from the BDR. Instead, they wanted the original BDR members to be promoted from the ranks. They demanded that their officials be selected on the basis of the Bangladesh Civil Service Examination. While speaking to private television networks, BDR jawans alleged that senior officials of BDR were involved in a conspiracy, accusing the army officer's of embezzling soldiers' wage bonuses from the Operation Dal-Bhaat Program and from extra duties in the General Elections held on 29 December 2008. Operation Dal-Bhaat was a welfare program run by the BDR to provide rice and other daily essentials to the poor. Other demands included 100 percent rationing, introduction of BDR soldiers in peacekeeping missions and the overall welfare of BDR members. Second day Home Minister Sahara Khatun convinced some of the mutineers to give up their arms by assuring them that the Army would not go into the BDR headquarters. As a result, the rebels began to surrender their arms and release the hostages. However, as this was happening in Dhaka, revolts by other members of the BDR started in at least 12 other towns and cities. Fighting and takeovers by the BDR was reported in: Chittagong, at Feni, on the eastern border with India, in Rajshahi in the north-west, and Sylhet in the north. As of 26 February, BDR outposts at more than 46 locations were reported to have shown signs of great agitation. BDR jawans have claimed to have taken command of Jessor BDR garrison as well as major BDR establishments in Satkhira, Dinajpur, Naogaon and Netrokona. Army Tanks and APC'S were brought outside as the Army took position.But they could not move as officers were kept as hostage.BDR Headquarters had heavy weapons inside which were controlled by the rebels.Army were preparing for an final assault as tanks were rolling the streets of Dhaka.Paratroops and Commandos were ready.But the PM tried to solve the case without any casualties. As per media tickers, the BDR members again started surrendering their arms after the PM addressed the nation and reassured the BDR personnel that no action will be taken against them. But she also warned the mutineers of "harsh actions" if they don't immediately lay down their arms and cease all hostilities. Following the speech of Sheikh Hasina, the army deployed tanks in front of the BDR headquarters. After that, the mutineers surrendered their arms as described by the media spokesman of the Prime Minister. Following the surrender, Armed Police Battalion took over the BDR headquarters. Third day The Army rolls in.The situation was still unclear. Rebels at Pilkhana had given up their arms. Large force of army made the rebels anxious and lot of them had fled. Heavy weapons were enough to make the rebels feel frightened. On 27 February, about 200 mutineers were arrested while trying to escape from their headquarters at Pilkhana in civilian outfits. Army tanks and troops entered the headquarters of the BDR. Home minister Sahara Khatun had assured that the army had entered under the supervision of the Home Ministry. She also said that the BDR personnel were kept at a safer place inside the headquarters and the army had entered to help with the rescue and search operations. Bangladesh Army tanks rolled throughout Dhaka in a show of force, which persuaded the remaining mutineers to lay down their arms and surrender.http://www.jpost.com/Home/Article.aspx?id=134267 It was still unclear whether the mutiny has been aborted in at least 12 BDR bases outside of Dhaka. As searching for the missing personnel continued inside the headquarters, 42 more bodies were found and it was thought that more than 130 regular army officers were killed by the rebels. As of 27 February, the official death toll has risen to 54. The body of BDR chief Major General Shakil Ahmed was also found among 41 other army officials. A mass grave was found inside,near the BDR hospital. 42 Officers were found buried inside a seven foot deep hole. Some officers body was thrown in drain tunnels. In this three days rebels had killed any officers they could find. Out of 58 bodies that were found, 52 of them were army officials. Starting from 27 February, the government declared a three day national mourning. Fourth day The body of the BDR chief's wife was recovered as 3 more mass graves were found. Many of the bodies had badly decomposed and were difficult to identify. Military Intelligence (MI) announced that, the body count in the mutiny at BDR headquarters stood at 63 while 72 army officers still remained missing. Of the 63 bodies 47 were identified. The army has postponed the funerals of those who died until all the bodies have been found. 31 officers deputed to the paramilitary force have survived the revolt by border guards. Newly appointed BDR Director General Brig Gen Moinul Hossain told their immediate task would be to 'regain the command structure' of the paramilitary force. Lt Gen MA Mubin, the army's second-in-command, said the killers would be punished. "The BDR troops who took part in these barbaric and grisly acts can not be pardoned and will not be pardoned" he said in a televised address, AFP reported. Bangladesh Rifles (BDR) members who were absent from their workplaces without any leave or permission following the mutiny were asked to report to the BDR headquarters or the nearest sector headquarters or battalion headquarters or police stations by 24 hours but only about 100 quickly responded. Casualties 78 people were killed. Among them 57 were BDR army officers. Chief of BDR, Deputy Chief of BDR and all 16 Sector Commanders were killed during the revolt. Aftermath On 2 March 2009 state funeral was held for 49 army officers, who were buried with full military honors; the wife of the Director General who was also assassinated was also laid to rest on the same day. The conflict left as many as 148 people dead or missing. The government established an investigation committee to unveil the causes behind the rebellion with Home Minister Sahara Khatun as the chair. The committee was later reformed and reinforced after the opposition and pressure groups speculated that the committee may not function accordingly as Home Minister herself is investigating an incident of her own ministry. Bangladesh Army also formed an investigation committee which started proceedings from 3 March. Army, with the help of RAB and Police, has started the "Operation Rebel Hunt" to capture the BDR rebels. The government has also undertaken a decision to change the name and frame-work of Bangladesh Rifles and deployed the army across the country for an indeterminate period of time. The government asked for and Scotland Yard to assist the investigation. Prime Minister address to Army On 1 March, Prime Minister Sheikh Hasina went to Senakunjo, army community center to brief all army members about situation. The meeting became sensitive as army members started to become emotional by losing their long friends. A separate inquiry took place and on 7 June, six officers of the Bangladesh Army and a large number of cadets from The BNCC were summarily dismissed because of their rough behaviour towards PM & government authorities. Fired officers were — Lt Cols Shamsul Islam, Mahdi Nasrullah Shahir and Md Shafiul Haque Chowdury, Major Mahsinul Karim, and Captains AKM Annur Hossain and Habiba Islam. Most of the cadets were from Dhaka Air Wing of the BNCC. Trials As of January 2011, hundreds were tried in Bangladesh for the mutiny. 37th Rifles Battalion 44 members of the force were tried on 13 November 2010 around 11:00AM. They were charged with looting firearms and ammunitions from the armoury and firing their weapons, creating panic in the city. They also allegedly desecrated the portrait of BDR DG Major General Shakil Ahmed and gave provocative statements before the media. The special court-17 started trial proceedings arresting all 44 men from Rajshahi and putting them in jail.Trial of 44 Rajshahi BDR mutineers begins 39th Rifles Battalion 30 BDR personnel of 39 Rifles Battalion have been accused of looting firearms, firing shots and siding with the Dhaka mutineers who killed the top ranks of the force in February.4 more arrested from 39 Rifles Battalion 29th Rifles Battalion Elsewhere, in Khagrachari, CHT, 46 soldiers were given various jail terms from 4 months to as much as seven years including fines etc. for their role in the mutiny.46 BDR jawans of 29 Rifles Battalion jailed See also *List of revolutions and rebellions *Bangladesh Army *Bangladesh Rifles References External links * Bangladesh's first line of defence – BBC News * Mutiny, bloodshed at BDR HQ – [[The Daily Star (Bangladesh)|The Daily Star]] * New Bangladesh graves discovered – BBC News * BDR deserters given 24 hours to rejoin – [[The Daily Star (Bangladesh)|The Daily Star]] * 6 army officers missing – [[The Daily Star (Bangladesh)|The Daily Star] 3 March 2009] Category:2009 crimes Category:2009 in Bangladesh Category:Conflicts in 2009 2009 Category:Mass murder in 2009 Category:Murder in Bangladesh Category:Mutinies Category:Military history of Bangladesh